Narcotic
by Lim Melpelion
Summary: Post ROTK. Everything is Aragorn's life seems to be perfect. Yet when something is asked of him the one thing that is missing becomes evident, yet he is too afraid to face up to it and to reality.Charcter death and Slash.


One Question  
  
Notes: This Ficcy takes place after the War of the Ring  
  
It also contains: Character death  
  
Slashyiness and slashy themes  
  
And it is also slightly AU.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh I have no job no money and no life. all I own is a pointy knife. I did, I also did not write Lord of the Rings, or any of the movie associated. things. (Please go on before I continue to try to rhyme even more.which would be. disastrous.) Also sorry if u mucked up the grammar.garh it's late and I'm tired.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sighed as he stared into the flames which danced in the fire place; if he were blind he could have sworn that he was alone, yet in the room sat his elven companion, sitting contently in all his finery, a wine of glass in his long fingered hand. Aragorn shifted in his seat and continued to gaze at the elf who seemed oblivious to his gaze. Yet something seemed amiss.  
  
When he had arrived he seemed his usual self, but as they both spent time alone something did seem, different about Legolas; even thought he seemed to be in good health, he did in some way, not. Aragorn frown as thoughts continued to flood into his mind but his musings were cut short as he saw the elf's eyes glint ever so slightly.  
  
Aragorn's heartbeat quickened and he felt shivers race down his spine as Legolas spoke softly to him.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"W-what?" the man did not know whether he stuttered because of Legolas or because of the question asked.  
  
"Are you truly happy Aragorn?"  
  
The man stared blankly at the elf as he pondered about the question answered.  
  
Why should I be happy? I am king. I have a lovely wife and I am the father of three beautiful children, I have helped bring the world out of darkness, I have experienced everything, yet why does he ask me so?  
  
"Are you?" asked the elf.  
  
Yet Aragorn shifted his gaze  
  
~*~.  
  
Every time Legolas came to Gondor he would always ask Aragorn, yet he would never answer. He would get sick of the elf that he would pretend that he never heard him nor saw his pained gazes, in the fear that he knew his answer.  
  
Aragorn was spending less time with his children, and did no longer heed the words of his wife; he withdrew himself from everyone who ever cared for him. The question of Legolas, and his presence was always with him; it was bittersweet, giving him both comfort and pain. It made him wish that Legolas were there to reassure him to love him yet; he did not and wept over his loneliness.  
  
When Legolas next came he asked the question yet again, Aragorn could not take it anymore he yelled and screamed the elf, who stood unmoving to his curses, screams and flailing fists. The elf then left.  
  
Aragorn grew worried; no one had heard any word of the elf. He wished for the archer to hold him and to take all the pain away. Aragorn was in a state of panic, but it quickly subdued as he received a letter, written in what was unmistakably Legolas' writing.  
  
The man tore it open.  
  
Aragorn, You no longer have to worry for I know the answer; I have known it all along. I shall miss you. Legolas.  
  
Aragorn flew out of his quarters to find his horse, thinking that Legolas was leaving for the sea. He rode never resting to Ithilien. He ran through the halls of the small elven colony to where Legolas dwelt despite the calls of several elves, he would not let him leave till he heard the truth! When Aragorn got to the carven door he found it ajar. He yelled and begged for Legolas, yet there was no answer. The man cried out in frustration. Eventually throwing himself at the door, causing it to stubbornly open.  
  
The mans' breathing stilled as he entered the room. In a corner there lay Legolas.  
  
Aragorn rushed over to the figure. His limbs were limp, his face pale and his eyes were empty. The man wept bitterly as he buried his faces into the soft cascade of hair and tightened his hands around the pale marred wrists. It was only then he could ever hold Legolas as he wanted to, it was only then he could tell him; it was only then that he could kiss those cold, lifeless lips.  
  
Aragorn no longer felt anything, as that question was forever true. Arwen had left for the Grey Havens, and his children cold not break the barrier, which Aragorn kept around him. He took no notice of those who regarded him with sad eyes and reluctant bows. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
~*~ There then came a day when the king was not seen, many thought he had locked himself in his rooms, dwelling in his self-pity.  
  
When Gimli found Aragorn it was too late. A knife lay imbedded in his chest and clenched in his hand that last letter from Legolas, but there was something else, on his writing desk, written on the finest paper in the most carefully written writing was the following written in crimson.  
  
Never thought you'd make me perspire   
  
Never thought I'd do you the same   
  
Never thought I'd fill with desire   
  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed  
  
Me and the Dragon Can chase all the pain away   
  
So before I end my day Remember  
  
My sweet prince   
  
You are the one   
  
My sweet prince   
  
You are the one  
  
Never thought I'd have to retire   
  
Never thought I have to abstain  
  
Never thought all this could backfire   
  
Close up the hole in my vein  
  
Me and my valuable friend   
  
Can fix all the pain away   
  
So before I end my day Remember  
  
My sweet prince   
  
You are the one   
  
My sweet prince  
  
You are the one  
  
Never thought I'd get any higher   
  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain   
  
Never thought all this could expire   
  
Never thought you'd go break the chain  
  
Me and you baby   
  
Used to flush all the pain away  
  
So before I end my day Remember  
  
My sweet prince   
  
You are the one   
  
My sweet prince   
  
You are the one   
  
You are the one  
  
My sweet prince  
  
.My sweet prince  
  
THE END  
  
The lyrics "My Sweet Prince" by Placebo. I am flammable so please take care if you plan of flaming me.  
  
Thankyou for reading  
  
Lim 


End file.
